I Just Want To Tell You I Love You
by StarkidKlainer21
Summary: This is fluffy/angsty Klaine goodness about a habit Blaine has when talking on the phone. Includes Blaine flashback, early Klaine, and 4x04 Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If anyone's reading this, hello! This is chapter one of a flashback of Blaine as a child. This is when he started to develop a habit that Kurt finds out about in chapter 2. It is much more intriguing than it sounds, I swear.

I don't own Glee, blah blah blah, the usual.

* * *

Blaine has a compulsion. Well, maybe not a compulsion, but it's a thing he does. It started when he was 6 years old. It was his first time using a telephone. He had only just learned what part you talked into and what part the voice came out of. He thought that the person talking was actually inside the phone. He didn't know what happened when you hang up the phone, but he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. He was on the phone with his mother, marveling at his achievement and chatting energetically about his day at school. They sang songs that day and singing was Blaine's absolute favorite thing in the world. Unknowingly, he pressed the End Call button. It took him a minute to realize that his mother had stopped responding. In Blaine's eyes, his mommy was gone forever and it was all his fault. He immediately started sobbing hysterically until his father came rushing in thinking his youngest son was being murdered. After a stifled laugh, Mr. Anderson explained, "Your mother isn't gone; she's still at her office. The call was just cut off. It's not the end of the world."

But to little Blaine, of course, his life was over. His dad was able to get him to stop crying and distract him with a game of hide-and-seek. This caused him even more grief as it reminded him of his "lost" mother.

It wasn't until his mother came home from work after dropping Cooper and a couple of his friends off at a party that Blaine stop sniffling and ran to hug his mother tightly. "Mommy, are you okay? I thought you died! The phone ate you!"

"Honey, I'm right here. It's okay," Mrs. Anderson chuckled, hugging the small boy back.

Ever since then, though he understands now how phones work, he has always made sure to hang up only after saying goodbye and "I love you" at least once. Not just because of that experience, though that was a great part of it, but also because Blaine believes that it is important to tell people you love them as often as possible. You never know when it may be your last chance, and it has never hurt to tell anyone you care.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Flash forward to early Klaine, summer after season two. Blaine is technically still at Dalton, not that it's important. Kurt and Blaine are on the phone and Blaine accidentally hangs up, which leads to cute, faintly obsessive-compulsive fluffiness.

Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews my stories. You guys are nice. :)

* * *

"I really think the burgundy would look better, though," Kurt holds the burgundy waistcoat up to his chest and examines his reflection closely in the mirror, as if Blaine could see through the phone.

"Then go with the burgundy. Kurt, you are much more of an expert on this than I am. I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't rely on my Dalton uniform every day." Blaine is also looking at himself in the mirror, fussing with his hair to get all the gel out. He makes an unsatisfied face to himself at his reflection, and then decides that no one is going to see him anyway, so who cares?

"Hey, that's not true," Kurt says distractedly, making faces at himself in the mirror. "This summer you've sported some very adorable bowties. Only certain people can pull off bow ties and I'm just glad that my boyfriend is one of them." He turns away from the mirror and lies on his stomach on the bed, propped up on his elbows with one hand holding the phone.

"Boyfriend…" Blaine beams with happiness. They've been dating for a couple of months now and every time Kurt calls Blaine his boyfriend, he can't help but smile and think just how lucky he is. "Boyfriends" sounds so new and exciting. He absolutely loves it. Blaine throws himself into the middle of his bed and, putting his phone on speakerphone, he lies on his back with his arms stretched out.

Kurt is amused by Blaine's child-like happiness, though he can't deny he gets a little shiver whenever Blaine calls him his boyfriend. He clears his throat and brings his mind back to the task at hand. "Anyway, this is a huge deal for my dad, and for me, too. It's one of those fancy Congress-y things where there's a 3 course meal and a bunch of politicians judging us. I really have to make a good impression and not embarrass my dad too much."

"Kurt, you are going to be fine no matter what you wear. You have impeccable taste and you are going to kill it, as always."

"You really think so?" Kurt asks, touched.

"I know so." Blaine reassures him. He starts to get up when he hears his parents enter the front door. "I have to-" He accidentally pushes the END CALL button. "-go. I will talk to you later?"

After a minute, he realizes that his boyfriend hasn't responded and he starts to get worried. "Kurt? Kurt? Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Blaine's voice gradually rises as he gets more frustrated and starts hitting his phone against his hands.

He frantically starts typing his boyfriend's number into his phone. "Please pick up, Kurt," he mumbles under his breath. He starts taking fast, shallow breaths in his panic.

On the third ring Kurt answers. "What is it Blaine?" He isn't annoyed, just confused.

Blaine, on the other hand, is just a bit relieved. "I didn't say goodbye to you!" the short boy exclaimed, as if it was the biggest deal in the world.

"You kind of did. It's fine, Blaine. I understand. Something happened to your phone. Calm yourself." Kurt is wondering why his boyfriend is freaking out about hanging up on him.

"No, Kurt you don't understand. I can't just hang up the phone without saying goodbye! That would be terrible! It's rude and what if I died and never got to talk to you again!? I would hate myself." Blaine is in distress. He is pacing around the room in frustration.

Kurt laughs. "Babe, first of all, you would be dead. Second, you are not going to die. It's alright."

"No it isn't. Not yet." He exhales slowly, a bit calmer now that he's talking to Kurt. "My parents are home so I have to go, but Kurt, I love you. You will call me after the dinner party tomorrow to tell me how it went, right?" Blaine is insistent on this; his eyes are shining with passion.

"Yes, I will call you, silly," Kurt smiles and shakes his head at his crazy boyfriend, which of course he can't see. "I love you, too."

"Goodbye, Kurt." Blaine is blushing, embarrassed by his tendencies, but glad that Kurt doesn't find them deterring.

"Bye, Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Why hello there, glorious reader! I hope you had a wonderful day today. Unfortunately, if it was a good day, I am about to ruin it for you. This is super angsty and sad. I don't even know what happened. It was just normal sad, then all of a sudden I was overcome with emotion. You can probably see when that happened.

Whoops! I might have accidentally given Blaine separation anxiety.

Set in 4x04 and the idea is from precious-passenger. I'm stupid so I don't know how to do the linky thingy so just check it out.

I also don't own Glee. I could never have done that amazing of a proposal scene.

* * *

Blaine has been having a rough day and he wants to go home and call his boyfriend. Back before he transferred to McKinley, heck, before he and Kurt even started dating, whenever he had a particularly bad day or was just feeling lonely and sad, Kurt was the only one he wanted to talk to. He had friends too, of course. He loved hanging out with Wes, Nick, Jeff and the rest of the Warblers and he still gets together with a few buddies from Dalton. His parents would listen to him, but Blaine could tell they didn't really sympathize or understand him. While Blaine has never had a close bond with either of his parents, they grew even further apart after he came out. They weren't homophobic, but finding out their son liked boys changed their attitude toward him for some reason. It seemed like they didn't think he was the same person anymore. Blaine knew they would deny it whole-heartedly if he asked them directly, so he never does. He doesn't actually talk to his parents about much at all.

Nonetheless, he never truly had a best friend until Kurt. Someone he could talk to about anything and share his secrets (not that he had many) with. That's why it made his day better to talk to the one person he cared about the most, and, he hoped, the person who cared about him the most.

Oh his way to his car after school, he dials Kurt's number and sighs disappointedly when he gets his voicemail. Blaine really shouldn't be shocked. His boyfriend has a busy existence. He has work at , and school, and friends. Kurt has a life, and it doesn't revolve around Blaine. He knows that and he understands. Sometimes he just doesn't like it.

Once he gets home, after lackadaisically digging the key out of his pocket and shoving it a bit too forceful into the front door lock (he was always the only one home, as his parents usually worked late), Blaine trudged up the stairs into his room. He threw his school bag across the room and onto a chair in the corner of his room and flopped onto his bed, internally pondering what to do with this free time. He could work on his Glee assignment or see if anyone's on Call of Duty. He could do his homework.

"Ha-ha, no," Blaine mutters to himself.

He could try calling Kurt again. Just as he is about to dial his number again, the phone rings and Kurt's gorgeous face flashes on his screen.

"Hi, sweetie!" Kurt's voice is perky for a Monday afternoon. "How are you?"

Blaine knows he should've told the truth. He ought to have complained. Ranted. At the very least told him he was unhappy. Relationships die without communication, Blaine knows. So why does he say, "I'm fine. How are you?"

And Kurt is off. Chattering about the latest fashion trends and gossiping about people Blaine doesn't know and absolutely _gushing_ about NYADA. Blaine listens and "uh huh-s" and "yeah-s" at all the right times, but he isn't _actually_ listening. He knows he is being irrational and bitter, but the worst part is that a small part of him wonders, doesn't he have a right to be? His boyfriend is drifting away from him, just as he feared when the whole Chandler incident was going on. He can't even blame it on another guy. It's his own fault.

"You're being awfully quiet today? What's up?" Kurt suddenly realizes Blaine isn't talking.

"It's nothing. I've had a really bad day and I just miss you so much," Blaine's voice is full of desperation and cracks at the last part, and he is now aware that he has tears streaming down his face. He tries to take a deep breath but it comes out as a sob. It's a relieved sort of sob that is followed by a quick almost-smile, as if Blaine finds it funny that he's even crying.

Kurt's heart instantly shatters into a million tiny pieces. With tears in his eyes as well, he breathes, "Blaine."

"I'm sorry." He tries to control his shaking body and breaths.

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice is soothing, but behind it he is desperate too. Suddenly all the pain of their separation comes to the surface. "Baby, please." Blaine's sobbing halts.

"Blaine, I'm here for you. Always. Please stop crying."

There is a silence while Blaine composes himself and clears his throat. "When are you coming ho- I mean, back?"

"Thanksgiving. Or Christmas at the latest," Kurt replies, not catching Blaine's slip-up.

"That's too long to wait," Blaine sniffles, wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve, knowing that Kurt would be furious seeing him treat his clothes that way.

"I know. But the school year will be over before you know it and then you'll be here with me."

Blaine smiles sadly.

Kurt suddenly exclaims, "Oh no! I'm late for this huge party I promised Isabelle I'd go to. I really have to go. Talk to you later." He's talking so fast Blaine can barely understand him.

"Ok." Blaine's smile falls. "I love you," he says hopefully, waiting for a response.

But Kurt is already gone.


End file.
